


Or something.

by goldencone



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and a little bit of handjob, frustrated jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldencone/pseuds/goldencone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re like lucky charms, but with only the marshmallows."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or something.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh so... this is my first fic on ao3!!! i forgot about it here and ive mainly been posting on tumblr. i deleted my tumblr though, and here we are! hah wow I’m pretty nervous but, here goes! i hope you all enjoy and i cant wait to post more here soon :)

It started a months ago. It was one of those sticky nights in mid July, and Jean’s fan had been broken for a week. He couldn’t bear to sleep another night on the couch, so he had shot Eren a text, practically begging to come over and take the spare bedroom he had. Eren agreed, and when Jean got there, he noticed that Eren had made up the usually unkempt room and even lit Jean’s favorite incense. It made his heart skip a beat. They stayed up late playing video games in the basement, then binged on Game of Thrones afterwards. _Somehow_ (Jean still isn't sure how), Eren ended up on Jean’s beanbag, in his lap, rutting against him and making these little noises that Jean could get drunk off of. Somehow, Eren had jacked them both off in his little bronze hand, hissing and throwing his head back and swearing that Jean was the most perfect thing he’s ever seen. Jean had been waiting _so fucking long_ for something like that to happen, because he just wanted a chance with this boy he fought and argued with, whose sister beat him up for taking his milk. He had been waiting because he loved Eren so god damn much. He had been waiting because he thought it was going to be the chance he needed, but after it was all over, Eren pretended like nothing had ever happened.

 

That was months ago. It was nearing Christmas now and Jean hadn’t progressed; he hadn’t made some sort of movie-scene love confessions (although there had been love letters that were too gooey and ended up in the trash). He could swear he was losing his fucking mind, because every time he and Eren _touched_ , Eren turned his brain to mush and he could almost feel less of it in his head when it put itself back together.They walked home every day after school; they lived right by the school and what was the use of wasting gas on that? Even if the car was warm transport to protect them from the bitter winter air, neither of the boys were willing to waste gas on a 5 minute drive every day. Besides, it gave them a reason to be alone and do what they did together. It was almost the same every day. they would idly chat and eat, maybe do some homework, in Eren’s kitchen. Eventually Eren would touch Jean somewhere, maybe his hip or arm, and Jean would be gone. They would stay right there, pressed against the counter island, quietly touching each other with nothing but their hot breaths for noise. Today was no different.

 

“Jean, stop teasing,” Eren hissed between teeth, throwing his head back. It took every nerve in Jean to not lunge forward and latch on to Eren’s dark, delicious neck. He would have if it wasn’t for Eren spooking every time Jean tried to plant his lips anywhere on the short boys body.

 

“Why? You’re just so horny that you can’t wait for me to get you off, huh?” Eren whined and ground his hips harder against Jean’s, “So fucking hard and ready, and we’ve barely walked in the door. You want me to touch you?”

 

“God, yes,” Eren breathed, tugging at Jean’s shirt, “I fucking _need_ it.”

 

Jean couldn’t say no. He pulled the hem of Eren’s starchy boxers down and spread the bead of precum around with his thumb, and Eren felt his knees go weak, “god _dammit_ , Jean.”

Jean just snickered, and pulled out his own length. He held his palm to Eren’s chin, “Spit,” He commanded. Eren spit, saliva running down his chin, and Jean wondered what it would be like if his own saliva could mingle with that glossy sheen on his lips. Jean reached between them and covered their erections with Eren’s saliva, letting out a low, “mmm.” Jean knew by now what Eren liked; he liked it soft and slow at first, he wanted to be _teased_ until neither of them could take it anymore, and then he liked to fuck whoevers palm was working them until he spilled all over himself. Jean squeezed himself at the tip softly, gasping. Eren ran a hand through Jean’s hair, pulling, which made Jean gasp again, “shit, yeah, do that.” Jean used his free hand to pull up Eren’s shirt and expose the beautiful expanse of his toned stomach, then further up to a his chin. He licked his lips, wanting nothing more than to latch on to that taunting pink nipple, make Eren writhe beneath him, whine his name and ask for more. Jean couldn’t do that, though, because kissing was “weird” and “a little too gay,” so he commanded Eren to do it himself, “play with those sweet nipples, Eren. Tease yourself, make yourself _drip_.”

 

“Mmmm, fuck,” Eren whined, hand flying up to do exactly as Jean asked. Of course he did. He always did exactly what Jean wanted him to, because he was just that fucking _good_. Jean turned his attention back to their erections. He began pulling all his tricks to see Eren squirm, and no more than 3 minutes later, Eren went rigid, hands pulling at Jean’s hair. White, hot. Everything was hot and white as Jean emptied his load right after Eren, with a shout and a tight tug at both of their dicks. Eren fell against Jean, wrapping his arms against the taller boys narrow waist. He always did this. They would stand there for a few minutes, let their nerves calm, and just hold each other. Jean wiped his hand on the dishcloth next to them, and sighed softly. He rubbed circles into Erens back with the palm of his hand, resting his cheek on the boys nest of dark hair.

 

The next thing he did was stupid. God, it was so fucking stupid and he probably just fucked everything up and - “I think I kind of love you.” As soon as the words were out, Jean realized what had spilled out of his mouth and halted his movements. He could have sworn time stopped, like some X-Files type of shit. Eren didn’t move. He didn’t budge. In fact, he had stopped breathing, and his hand had fallen from Jean’s back to his sides. Fuck, fuck fuck, “Wait. No, thats… that- thats not what i meant to say. I don’t - I mean, i love you but like, not really…. I'm sorry, holy shit wow i probably could have-” He shut up as Eren was suddenly moving back, hands braced against Jean’s chest. Eren had a look of almost… amusement? Jean raised his eyebrows, and Eren mirrored his movements. “Is something funny?” Jean asks, as giggly after chuckle bubble from Eren as he reached down to pull his own boxers up. Jean blushes and quickly does the same.

 

“I knew it,” Eren said, a smile playing on his lips, “I really fucking knew it.” Jean furrowed his brows, “You… what? You knew that i loved you?” Eren shaked his head and reaches behind Jean’s head to run his hand over the shaven hair. He stepped closer and stared at Jean with those fucking orbs, those pure emeralds that always had the same fucking trance-inducing effect on him, “Nah, I knew that you were gay. Gay for /me/.” Jean rolls his eyes and allows some anger to bubble up in his chest, “Of course i am? We’ve,” He lets out a sharp gasp as Eren pulls his down to face level, and Jean rushes his words out, “We’ve been touching dicks with each other for 4 months, did you think that would just be platonic bro-jacking the whole time? Did you not anticipate me-” And Eren does it. He does it and it's just as good, maybe better, and Jean thought it would be. There’s no teeth or urgency, theres just Eren and his lips, his boyish tendencies seeping through the kiss with nips at Jeans lip and flicks of the tongue. Jean kisses back, tilting Eren’s head back and biting at his bottom lip, tasting the syrup from the pancakes he had for lunch. He breathes Eren in, because hes not sure when he might get to do this again. He reluctantly breaks them apart, a single strand of saliva connecting then. It breaks and falls against Eren’s lip with a soft smack, and Eren licks his lip, never breaking eye contact, “yeah man, i fucking knew it.”

 

“So?” Jean says searching those eyes that drive him nuts, “Are you like, gay for me too?”

 

“I've been gay for you for awhile.”

 

Jean breathes out heavily, pulling Eren against him by the waist, “Why didn’t you tell me? I’ve been practically beating my head against the wall because I thought i would just be in this endless cycle of making you feel exactly how i wanted and then just, like... forgetting it ever happened.”Eren buries his flaming face in Jean’s chest, “I was waiting for you to just like… kiss me… but i get nervous and pull away before you do anything?” his voice quivers a little and Jean kisses the top of his head, “i just… it’s hard Jean, when you’ve been taunted and picked on your whole life for being gay when you’re not even out to anyone. They assume, because of my voice or my closeness with Armin,” he hiccups and apologizes, “and it's so _hard_ to realize that they were right, you know? And i was scared.”

 

Jean squeezes the warmth in his arms, “you don't have to worry now, man. I’ll be gay with you. Like, gay buddies. You don't have to go through this by yourself.”

 

Eren lets out a little sob, and Jean smooths his hair. Eren starts speaking again, “I’m glad because i just, i don't know, couldn’t see myself going through this with anyone other than you. You’re like… you’re like Lucky Charms, but with only the marshmallows.”

 

Jean laughs and his heart swells. It's quiet for awhile and Eren hiccups, looking up at Jean. His cheeks and nose are red.

 

“So we’re boyfriends or something now?”

 

“Yeah,” Jean says softly, “Boyfriends or something.”

 

 


End file.
